Been A Long Day
by tutorwife93
Summary: Missing Scene from Oceans Uncharted


**Been A Long Day**

A/N: Thank you, GoddessofYouth for finding out what Baze's dad's name is! And for the prompt to write this missing scene. I love the Jack (lol that's Baze's dad's name FYI) and Lux relationship and this scene was really fun to write! Hope you enjoy :)

Lux watched as Cate followed the doctor down the hallway, standing frozen as she stared after them. She didn't even process when Jack placed a hand on her back and led her towards the waiting room chairs, sitting down beside her as Math remained standing.

"I'm going to go get a drink." Math smiled at her kindly, and Lux knew he was only leaving to give her and her grandfather some alone time. "Can I get you anything?"

Jack shook his head no, while Lux took a little longer to process the question before doing the same thing.

They sat in silence for a while; Jack watching as his granddaughter stared at the clock in the waiting room, tapping her leg nervously.

Eventually Jack reached out and placed a hand on Lux's knee, stilling her movement. Lux looked back at him surprised, before sighing and leaning back in the chair. "He's going to be okay, right? I mean, I heard what the doctor said but still..."

"He's tough." Jack offered, not knowing what else to say. He was still terrified; losing his son was his greatest fear.

Lux let out a shaky breath, hunching over shakily before collapsing back in the chair. After a few minutes, she looked around confused, speaking softly. "Where's grandma?"

The name still surprised Jack, but he never got tired of hearing Lux refer to them as Grandma and Gramps. "At a spa with her friend. There's no phone reception."

"Oh." Was all Lux could say.

She leaned forward once again, resting her chin on her clasped hands as she balanced her elbows on her knees.

Jack watched her, trying to read her emotions. It was clear she was worried, but there was a part of Jack that could sense not all of that worry had to do with her dad.

The second he saw her hand, he knew what it was. He didn't know whether to be surprised, angry or concerned.

"Is that an engagement ring?"

Lux looked shocked at the question, before looking down at her finger, slightly embarrassed. "I, uh, yeah." She offered lamely, fingering with the ring but not taking it off.

When Lux didn't continue, Jack raised an eyebrow. "Is there any particular reason why you are wearing it?" His tone came off more judgmental than he intended.

"I, uh..." Lux paused, thinking of how to reply before she sat back in the chair and turned slightly to face Jack, still avoiding eye contact however. "I thought I was ready, you know. Well actually I didn't but it's not like I could say no. I mean, Bug and I have been together forever, and he's really trying to turn his life around, but I mean, I've never seen the ocean, and as much as I want to be with him now, I can't guarantee him forever, and-"

"Lux." Jack stopped her rambling, placing a gentle, reassuring hand on Lux's.

Lux blushed slightly, nervously shifting in her chair. "Bug asked me to marry him."

"The one with the spider web tattooed on his neck?"

Lux rolled her eyes, throwing her hands up slightly in defeat. "Is that all you guys can identify him by?" She asked rhetorically.

Jack smirked slightly; he honestly wasn't at all comfortable with Lux dating anyone, but he pushed his own feelings aside, wanting his granddaughter to be happy.

"Well you obviously said yes." He nodded uncomfortably to the ring. "How do you feel about it?" His scrunched up his face in both confusion and disapproval, thinking for a second. "Do your parents know?" He bit back _I know Nate has done some things in the past, but I doubt even he's stupid enough to let his sixteen year old daughter get married_.

"No..." Lux breathed out, fiddling with the edge of her top. "I mean, I haven't told them. It's not like they actually liked Bug to begin with." She rolled her eyes, thinking before continuing. "And, I don't know... I mean, I'm _sixteen_."

"I don't know." Lux looked up at Jack surprised, not able to tell if he was being serious or not. "Your parents had you at sixteen and that turned out pretty well in the end."

Lux scoffed slightly. "You didn't think that a few months ago."

"You're right, I didn't." Jack didn't miss the flash of disappoint across Lux's face. "But now I know you are the best thing that could have happened to my son. You've changed him, Lux. Hell, you've changed all of us. God knows Nate and I wouldn't have the relationship we have today if it wasn't for you."

Lux broke into a smile at Jack's honesty. "Thanks, gramps." She whispered.

"But as for you getting married at sixteen, now that's never going to happen." Jack nudged her slightly, and Lux smirked. Jack seemed to be a completely different person when it was just the two of them; Lux didn't understand why he couldn't be like that all of the time.

"Is that who you were with last night?" Jack spoke again after a few moments silence, and Lux looked confused so he offered an explanation. "Your mother spent the last hour calling everyone she could think of looking for you. Apparently you told Nate you were staying with your mother, but you told her you were staying with Nate." He raised a questioning eyebrow causing Lux to shrink a little in the chair, fiddling with the chair sheepishly.

"It's my fault he went back inside." She whispered, not looking up.

Jack could see how guilty she felt, and the fact that she was bordering tears only made him more reluctant to get angry. "Lux... You're right. You shouldn't have lied, but it's not you're fault. If there was even a chance that you might have been inside of there, he would have done it anyway." He paused. "Any father would."

Lux met his gaze and smiled slightly. She sighed and curled her legs up on the chair, leaning over to rest her head on Jack's shoulder. "He has to be okay." She whispered.

Jack didn't say anything; not knowing what to say. Instead, he let out a sigh and placed a kiss to the top of Lux's head, both sitting in silence.

Lux jumped out of her seat the second she saw Cate, Jack following closely as Cate approached them.

"How is he?" Lux asked nervously, noticing the tears in Cate's eyes as the brunette ran a hand through her hair.

Cate forced a smile, running her hand down Lux's arm. "He's resting. He's okay." She nodded for Lux's sake first before looking up at Jack.

Lux released a visible sigh of relief, causing Jack to relax alongside her. Cate thought for a moment before speaking. "What do you want to do? Do you want to stay for a little while or do you want to go home?"

"I, uh, actually I was going to go see Bug." Lux spoke nervously, and Cate was about to protest but Jack shock his head slightly which caused her to stop, slightly confused.

"Okay... Well I was going to stay here for a little while longer but I can drop you off." Cate offered but it was clear she was reluctant to leave.

Lux smiled slightly, shaking her head. "It's okay."

Cate sighed and nodded, still slightly shaken. "Okay, well I want you home by six, okay?"

Lux nodded and smiled reassuringly, allowing her mom to kiss her cheek gently before she turned to Jack. Cate watched them for a second, but when they made no movement, she excused herself and left them alone.

"So..." Lux started, smiling slightly.

Jack smiled at her, putting his hands in his pockets as he waited for Lux to continue.

"Thanks, gramps."

Lux hesitated before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around Jack's shoulders. The older male was surprised at first, but slowly hugged her back.

Lux smiled as she felt his arms wrap around her, and kissed his cheek as she pulled back.

"I'll see you later."

Lux smiled and gave a small wave before throwing a quick glance over in Cate's direction, and walking out of the hospital.


End file.
